


Margarita

by Enzuri



Series: Tequila Shots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, AU of an AU, Elementbound, M/M, Mostly Pwp, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't go out of my way to attract trolls, especially seadwellers but I swear I must be wearing some sort of sign in their weird language because they keep falling into my lap. This one almost literally. What makes it worse is that I know him, Osiden Aquais. He's a professor at my school, teaching classes on troll/human relations. To make the whole thing worse I'm in one of his classes. Not that he seemed to realize that when he draped himself on my shoulder. </p><p>He makes a pass at me, anything but subtle, spewing some nonsense about beauty as he takes my glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margarita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starobots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starobots/gifts).



> Okay, more in my AU, this is Salt and Ver. Salt is mine, Ver is my <3's.
> 
> Ver is a limeblood. Enjoy~!

I didn't go out of my way to attract trolls, especially seadwellers but I swear I must be wearing some sort of sign in their weird language because they keep falling into my lap. This one almost literally. What makes it worse is that I know him, Osiden Aquais. He's a professor at my school, teaching classes on troll/human relations. To make the whole thing worse I'm in one of his classes. Not that he seemed to realize that when he draped himself on my shoulder. 

He makes a pass at me, anything but subtle, spewing some nonsense about beauty as he takes my glasses. 

Before I can get them back he's grabbed by another troll who pulls him off of me spewing something about how he was going to get in trouble if he kept hitting on people who could be students. I fail to get a good look at the second troll, watching as my prof disappears with my glasses. Damn it. I just need them for reading but I wear them all the time so I don't lose them. Guess I didn't take into account having them stolen by a drunk. It took me a long time to find frames that small, my uncle was probably going to throw a fit about having to buy a new pair.

I don't bother to follow after them, there's too many people crammed into this club and I don't feel like pushing through them. My phone buzzes and I don't bother to squint at the screen. Its probably Zulmar. He got me to give him my number the last time and he'd been texting me these stupid little spade things ever sense. He could wait until I got home for a reply. Even though that would probably piss him off. 

The whole glasses situation has annoyed me enough that I don't spend much longer in the corner, making my way out to the curb. I was debating between waiting for a bus and just walking home when someone tapped my shoulder. The troll behind me was holding out my glasses, an exasperated look on his face. At least what I could see of his face, his eyes were almost hidden by his hair. 

"I'm sorry my dumbass moirail took these." 

"Thanks." I sit them back on my face, not bothering to wipe off someone's thumbprint. I'll do it later. Maybe. I was going to leave, just start walking home when I spotted the print on the troll's shirt.

Taiko Drum Master. It was one of the limited edition shirts. I dont have that one. I have one of the others from that run on under my hoodie but I never could wear it outright like that. He's going to head back inside when I grab his arm. I offer to get him a drink, in return for the glasses. He almost looks like he's going to refuse, which I guess is no skin off my nose but then he says that would be nice.

I hadn't planned on going back into the club with its rambunctious crowd but I follow the troll anyway, he cut through everyone on a bee line to the bar. I get him the drink, a margarita, and find myself surprised that I actually enjoy talking to him. I don't bring up Taiko Drum Master even though I want to, its not common knowledge that I like it, but even still the guy is actually really interesting.

The club is closing before long and I disappointed I have to leave. The troll, Ver, gets up to leave first in search of his moirail. He leaves behind a napkin though, with his number and an invitation to call sometime. I tuck it into my pocket, this is worth the effort.

~~~~~~~~~~

I almost didn't use the number I was left with, it was only because I remembered that shirt that I even programmed it into my phone. It was another two days of staring at the new contact name before I finally contacted that troll, Ver.

It was time to bite the bullet. I don't call, I don't call anyone and most know better than to call me. Eria is the only one who really bothers anymore and most of the time its just her chatting away about the family. No, texting is way easier. Also a none verbal rejection is always easier to take but I pretend that's not my main reason for the method of communication.

New message.  
To Ver (that troll in the club):  
Hey. This is Salt. That guy who had his glasses stolen. Wanna go to a movie or something?  
Send.

That's probably the longest message I've typed out in a long while, if not ever. Okay maybe texting wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. There was effort involved in trying to type on that stupid touch screen keyboard. 

I try not to check for messages every few minutes but fail at it. I have to toss it off to the side, out of reach to stop looking and even then I have to pop on Taiko Drum Master to forget about it. It works too well though because three hours later when I stop because my arms are starting to ache. I see a flashing light off to the side and realize its my phone. I don't dart to pick it up but I go for it faster than I normally don't find myself checking often, even with Zulmar's constant messages. I actually get a little worried that it might not be a response and I almost don't check it. A breath and I turn the screen on. Three new messages, two from the seadweller, then one from Ver. 

Oh shit. He actually texted me back.

Texted me back and said yes. 

I probably should have looked at what movies were out before we picked a time and a day. I didn't though and now staring at our options I feel like an idiot. The only things playing are a chick flick and some animated kids movie. Well I fucked that up. Not that I really cared if he liked me but, damnit. I looked like an idiot.

"So which one of these masterpieces that you wanted to see?" Did he actually sound amused by this? 

"None of them. Just assumed the selection wouldn't be crap." I actually had to fight a frown there.

"Well that's okay. We can do something else. Dinner maybe?" 

Okay, well that was a change of plan I could go with. Except you know, it took a lot of googling to find a nearby restaurant that actually served fare that was troll and human friendly and then it was a bit of a hike away. At least the food was really good but I basically fucked up the date beyond saving. That's what I get for putting in effort I guess. What made it worse is that I actually cared that I fucked up, though I kept it to myself. 

On the plus side as we head back towards the bus stop I spot an arcade. From the window I can see it, the best fucking game in the history of ever. Taiko Drum Master. The arcade near my place had refused to get it and I hadn't been able to play on the bigger drum in ages. This was the best discovery ever. Apparently Ver agrees with me because he asks if I want to check it out and yes, yes I do. He is officially the coolest person or troll I've ever met because when I rush to Taiko he comes with me, offering to play the second player.

He's not half bad, clearly not new to the game and that's probably the best part of the night. The worst part is when the arcade is closing and I have to say goodbye and that actually really sucks because I had a great night. Clearly fucking up the movie thing was a blessing in disguise or however that saying goes. He turns to head to his stop and I don't plan on saying anything but then I open my stupid mouth.

"So I have a copy of Taiko Drum Master and a modded PS2." 

"Is that an invitation?"

"If you want." Maybe Eria was right and I needed to practice social skills because I'm pretty sure I must seem like a huge douche right now but he takes me up on my offer anyway and hops on the bus with me. Like some sort of bad TV special I take his hand, looking anywhere but his face. He doesn't let go and I guess I can chop that up as a minor win for the night. At least I did something right. Plus he doesn't let go when we reach my stop, and the short walk to my apartment building has me leading him that way. At the front door I hope that the place isn't too messy, I usually don't do anything to mess it up. 

The game gets set up and we have to take opposite ends of the couch because there's too much flailing around to sit close but that's okay because this game is the best. At some point its too hot with my hoodie and I go to throw it over the edge but the hem of it snags on Ver's curly horns that I had forgotten were their. He makes a strange choking sound and I'm on my feet trying to get it out in seconds, apologizing. I grab at the base of one of his horns to keep his head steady and there's that noise again. I only just manage to get the damn thing free when he's up on his knees facing me.

I can't tell how angry his is, his breath heavy on my face. And then its clear his not angry because his mouth is on mine and he's kissing me and fuck if it isn't he hottest thing ever. 

I climb back over the couch, drums pushed to the floor, his hands guiding me to his lap. Vaguely I realize I still have one hand on the corkscrew horn and I run along the curves of it and that makes his mouth hard against mine, bruising my lips. His moan draws out one from me as I burry my second hand in his hair. 

His lips make their way to my ear, nibbling lightly before they trail down my neck and can't help but whimper because his hands are sliding past my hips to my ass. I squirm closer to him, grabbing at his second horn. That seems to push him over some sort of line because his hands are dragging my shirt off and I don't offer any resistance because his is next. His skin is oddly cool under mine or maybe its just that my skin is on fire because it certainly feels like I've got liquid flames racing through my veins instead of blood.

Our mouths find their way back to one another and I have to shift because he's trying to get my pants off and there's no way he can do it with me sitting like that. His own hit the floor before I'm climbing on top of him again and fuck his weird alien bulge thing is wrapping its way around my aching cock and it feels so good I don't want him to stop. He doesn't because I'm begging for more, my hips grinding up against him. 

I fuck up sex like I fucked up the movie because shit the slick tentacle long my length feels like the best thing in the whole universe and I spill over with a shaking cry. I bite into his shoulder because he's still got a hold of me, still sliding against my cock and that sends aftershocks down to my toes. The teeth seem to have done the trick though because there's a rush of heat between us as he curses. 

We're both panting and covered in lime green and white and starting to feel gross but I let him have the shower first. I almost ask if I can join him but instead I've got a mess to clean up, the couch may in fact be ruined but I really don't give a shit right now because I'm too satisfied. After his shower he asks if he can stay, even though I don't have one of those odd alien cocoon bed things. Cleaned off and tired I crawl in next to him, too content and lazy to move his arm when he pulls me in. Its the best sleep I've ever had.

When I wake I'm a little confused because my bed isn't empty and I can't remember why but then a frizzy head of hair and a kiss bring me back and everything is kind of perfect.


End file.
